Sick
by 1002alle
Summary: What would happen if all the adults in the world died? How would the girls of Rosewood react?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I do not own any of these characters. Please R & R. I was always wondering how the girls would handle a scenario like this. **

Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer all sat in the barn. They passed around a cup of who even knows what, each taking a sip and playing a round of truth or dare. They were all laughing, and joking. Aria was especially a lightweight and everybody knew it. Her face was turning red, and she was laughing until tears came into her eyes.

"I better go," Hanna said. "Need a drive?" she asked.

"You're so drunk," Em laughed, "I'm going to walk."

"I'll go with you," Han said, and Aria agreed.

"Night guys,"

"Night,"

* * *

"Mom?" Emily yelled. She had been out all night, and her mother was giving her such a hard time about it. All Emily wanted to do was to go to sleep in her bed, and not wake up for days. Pam had stormed out of the room, leaving Emily in a lurch. Pam had that way about her. Em never wanted to let her down, she wanted to be her mom's princess, not the gum she scrapes off of her shoe. "MOM?!" Emily yelled again. She was becoming really aggravated. "MOM!" she yelled one final time. "M-" Emily was cut off.

On the couch, was Pam, unable to speak. Pam's hands were on her throat, she couldn't breathe. "Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed. She rushed over to where her mother was, trying to keep her mother alive. Pam's eyes were turning a pale blue color, and her face, turning purple. "Oh, mom, NO!" Emily said choking on her own tears. "Please, NO!"

Pam had stopped moving, red streaks came over her neck, and blood trickled from her mouth. Emily rushed to the phone, and called 911. Within minutes they were in her house, taking Pam on a stretcher. The girls responded to Em's S.O.S, and were all surrounding Emily. Aria had her arms wrapped around the swimmer, letting Em sob into her shoulder. Did her dad know. He was still in Texas. Did he know his wife had suddenly passed away without any warning?

"I was yelling a-at her," Emily said through her tears. The paramedics said they had never seen anything like this.

* * *

Ms. Marin was sitting in front of her TV, watching the news about Pam. Hanna walked in, her hair disheveled, and her makeup smudged. Pam was always so nice to her, she never had a bad thing to say about her. When Hanna's dad had left, Pam helped her get through it. Ms. Marin held out her arms to her daughter, who cried in her arms.

"Its times like this," Ashley said, "that make us realize just how short life is, and how we need cherish everyone in it." Hanna looked up at her mother. How was it that even in times like this, when her best friend just died, Ashley could be calm and collected for her. Hanna wished she could be like her mother, selfless. She didn't know why her dad would ever leave her mom, and marry someone like...Isabelle. Kate had replaced Hanna in her fathers life. Nothing Hanna could do could ever get her fathers attention, no matter if she shoplifted or she murdered someone.

Hanna stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower okay?" Ashley nodded. Once Hanna was in the bathroom, she reached for her phone. It was moments like this when she would call Caleb, who would make her feel better. It's always so hard when someone you've known for so long passes. Caleb knows a little too much about this.

"HANNA!" Ashley yelled. She ran into the bathroom, where Hanna was sitting on the counter. "Hanna," she said, pausing, "they think this thing, whatever Pam had, is contagious, anybody exposed-" suddenly Ashley reached for her throat. She croaked one last unintelligible word, before her eyes turned that pale blue.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hanna yelled, as her mother collapsed on the floor. "NO! Mom, please..." Hanna was dialing the ambulance before her mother's face turned purple.

* * *

"Oh, NO!" Aria gasped, Mike came into the room.

"Is that Ms. Marin?" Mike asked concerned. Aria nodded her head. There was no way this thing was normal. In only a couple hours, 7 people were dead. How did this happen? Aria watched the news reporter talking.

"In the last hour alone, 8 Rosewood residents are reported dead. We do not know the cause of these mysterious deaths, and the only correlation between-" the news reporter listened to something in her earphone before gasping, "This just in, we have just been told that this has spread to to all of America, people all over the country have been found dead, almost 9,000 in the last 5 hours."

"Oh my god," Mike said. _What is this thing?_

 **N/A: Tell me what you think. Any ideas about where this should go?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Having some writers block. Any ideas?


End file.
